


Stalkers and Bizarre conversations

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x06 where Iggy walks in instead of Terry, Basically how Iggy deals with finding out, By going to Fiona Gallagher, M/M, oblivious Fiona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iggy Milkovich needs answers. He needs to know how to deal with having a gay brother and unfortunately for Fiona Gallagher, that means getting stalked on the way home, only to have the most bizarre conversation possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalkers and Bizarre conversations

Growing up in the south side sharpened ones senses and Fiona Gallagher had always been especially observant, it came with the territory while raising five kids. So really, it was no surprise that she knew right from the beginning that she was being followed. 

She was too smart to turn around and acknowledge the other’s presence but she had discreetly moved her wallet into the front of her shirt under the guise of pretending to adjust her scarf. 

Still, intuition told her it wasn’t money her new stalker was after and she fisted her hands as she wrapped her arms around herself and maintained her steady pace. 

If she didn’t lose him soon, she was calling Kev. It’s what she’d been telling herself for the past ten minutes and when she reached a junction that left her no option but to continue down a near empty alley, she grit her teeth and reached for her phone. 

Pausing now would alert her company that she was aware, but she wasn’t an idiot to head down a deserted street with only some asshole for company. She did the next best thing, she dialled for Kev and pressed the phone to her ear as she continued to walk. 

“Ey! Gallagher!” 

The voice didn’t come crackling down the phone and into her ear, but actually from the stalker she’d been trying to get rid of. Surprised, Fiona lowered the phone enough to turn around. 

She couldn’t make out the exact form of the man behind her at first, but he helpfully moved himself into the light. And of fucking course it was a Milkovich. It didn’t comfort her enough to lower her guard or hang up on her call yet. 

“Your brother is a fucking faggot” 

The words had Fiona’s spine straightening and her guard to increase in ferocity almost instantly. This wasn’t about her, the asshole was threatening her kid. 

“You hear me? I said your brother is a fucking dick sucker” 

In a more rational state of mind, she would have reminded herself that no Milkovich offspring would lay a hand on Ian, Mandy would chop her brothers dicks off. 

After all, if there was one thing Fiona could appreciate about the other girl, it was how she always had Ian’s back. She knew Mandy was to her brother what Vee was to her.

Still, he was her brother and thus it was still her job to do the dick chopping. So she raised her chin and looked down her nose at him, at her defiant best. 

“You threatening him Milkovich?” She demanded instinctively.

“You defending him Gallagher?” Iggy Milkovich asked in response. 

“He’s my brother, what do you think?” Her tone clearly implied his stupidity at having to ask. 

“What? You go to fucking parades or some shit?” He pressed “Love all the homos?” 

She snorts at that “Sure, if my brother wants, I’ll go. Why? You planning a fag bashing trip? Cuz if you touch him -”

“I ain’t bashing fags here bitch” Iggy cut in and the statement was enough to shock Fiona into silence. 

Belatedly, she realised, that yeah, he wasn’t out there picking on Ian, he was here talking to her. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Vee sounded in her head, telling her she was stupid to have just given Ian away, maybe he had come here following rumours about a gay Gallagher and she’d just confirmed it. Shit. 

“I’m warning you asshole, you do not fuck with -” She began, fear over her mistake making her resort to threats again. 

“Look, Just fucking tell me how you’re fucking okay with it already. Jesus!” Iggy cursed, evidently impatient. 

“With what? What the fuck are you asking about Milkovich?” Fiona arched an eyebrow at him, trying to keep her confusion out of her face. 

“A dick in his mouth, his dick in a dude’s ass, what the fuck do you think?” He snaps, and wow, she never thought she’d have a Milkovich look at her like she was the dumb one. 

Still, she pushed aside that offending mental image he’d just given her and plowed on to more important things “What the fuck do I care where he puts his dick?” 

“Why the fuck don’t you?” Comes the immediate question. 

“Because he’s my brother, You wanna know what’s been in your sister’s pussy?” She shoots at him, nose scrunching with disgust at this whole conversation.

In front of her, the blonde Milkovich’s face has contorted too and she can tell he’s dealing with locked away memories of walking in on siblings same as her, it’s a given that it’s happened considering the general lack of privacy.

“That’s it then? You don’t care he ain’t a real man?” Iggy pressed, frowning like he was attempting to work one too many brain cells. 

Fiona couldn’t hold back another snort. Yeah, right. Before puberty, Ian at least looked deceptively weak and defenseless, it used to worry her then that he was gay, because he might be good at holding his own but he still resembled a fucking puppy and that couldn’t help; now though, he looked every bit the fighter she knew he was. 

“You ever actually seen my brother?” She smirks, before realising that she was accidentally egging him on and quickly changing tactics “What the fuck is it to you anyway?”

“The fuck do you mean by that?” He frowns before something like realisation flicks through his face and he scratches the back of his neck instead “Never fucking mind. Fuck off” 

“Are you for real?” She asks incredulously, he expected her to fuck off after stalking her and pulling her in for this bizarre conversation. 

“I said fuck off Gallagher” He reiterated, turning around and starting to walk away. 

Fiona stared after him for a moment, confused. 

“Hey! Milkovich! You gonna fag bash my brother?” She calls out, not sure what possessed her to actually blunt out ask him like that. 

“Fucking Gallaghers!” He shouted back just as he turned the corner and alright, somehow she knew that meant no. 

Two minutes later, the two voices from her phone carried enough to make her realise that yeah, Kev was on point, even for her this shit was fucking weird and alright, Vee was right too, she now owed Mandy Skankovich.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, Iggy realises Fiona doesn't know about Ian and Mickey and decides to not say anything, because he's just that awesome. 
> 
> Was this too random? IDEK. Thoughts?


End file.
